Todo por la salsa de chocolate
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Sin embargo, ahora tenía al origen de sus problemas frente a sí, observándole con curiosidad y… ¿eso era expectación? De pronto la habitación pareció ganar unos grados más de calor. Por todos los cielos...


**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural le pertenece a Kripke._

**Advertencias: **_Lime, no quise llegar a la acidez._

**Spoiler:** _Post 6x11_

**Nota:** _Hay veces que ciertas conversaciones me dan muuuchas ideas. ¡Nuzu y la soja son las responsables!_

* * *

Todo por la salsa de chocolate.

Ocurrió de la forma más simple y más increíble.

Era un día como todos, o eso pensó Dean.

El cielo brillaba, las nubes eran esponjosas… y hacía un calor de los putos cojones. A estas alturas, los Winchester se hacían agua literalmente. Las camisetas estaban empapadas de sudor pese a que el cuartucho del motel tenía todas las puñeteras ventanas abiertas de par en par. Incluso, Sam se las había arreglado para _encontrar _un ventilador, pero no era suficiente para refrescar a dos hombres que pasaban a destajo la media en estatura.

Tiene que ser jueves, pensó Dean llevándose a la boca otra cucharada de helado. Era el tercer pote que se metía al organismo y aunque Sam era de esos hippies a favor de cuidar el cuerpo y toda esa mierda, él iba por el segundo.

—Dean, hombre, creo que deberíamos hacer un alto en la investigación y salir —sugirió apagando su computadora—. Hasta ahora no han habido nuevas noticias sobre ataques o algo —era cierto. Habían llegado a ese pueblito por extrañas muertes y hasta ahora era como si todo se hubiese calmado por su propio curso. Ni siquiera contaban con una pista muy clarificadora.

Dean iba a mencionar que había visto un bar a las afueras de la carretera para ir por unas cervezas, pero entonces algunos papeles de la mesa resoplaron y el característico sonido de alas aleteando captó su atención. Ambos hermanos se voltearon y encontraron a Castiel frente a ellos.

—Hola Dean, Sam —saludó. Luego entrecerró los ojos fijándose en sus ropas, el cabello pegado a sus sienes y el evidente sudor que les distorsionaba la cara— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Cas, hacen unos putos 32 grados de calor —masculló el mayor apretando el envase de helado contra la frente, los modales a la mierda—. Los humanos se hacen agua con temperaturas altas por si no lo sabías señor Yo-ángel-no-siento-el-puto-calor —Sam le contempló con desaprobación y se volvió al ángel con un deje de disculpa.

— ¿Pasó algo Cas? —el aludido dejó de mirar a Dean, centrándose en su interlocutor— ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna arma angelical o algo? —pero lejos de responder, Castiel había vuelto su atención a Dean nuevamente y estaba absorto en como cazador gruñía mientras estrujaba el envase de helado y mascullaba '¡Maldita sea, se ha derretido!'

Sam no era tonto. Ahora que tenía su alma de regreso, después de una avalancha emocional considerable azotándole los primeros días, había vuelto a notar las pequeñas sutilezas. Con anterioridad recordó haber visto a Cas estudiando a su hermano con curiosidad, pero en algún punto —seguramente cuando él pasó a ser Terminator— aquello se había tornado en fascinación y era demasiado evidente. Tampoco era como que él ángel, con sus 'dotes sociales oxidados', supiera disimular. Así mismo, él había notado que Dean había cambiado su trato con Cas; seguía siendo un idiota cuando estaba mal genio, pero cuando no solía gastarle bromas y palmearle la espalda. Demasiado para un par de amigos. Era como si quisiera acercarse a Castiel, como si buscase tocarlo, y por supuesto Cas se lo permitía como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Okay, se dijo cogiendo las llaves del Impala, probaría la teoría.

—Dean —le llamó, su hermano dejó de luchar con el frasco que no hacía más que mancharle los dedos—. Se nos ha acabado el hielo y no creo que quede mucho helado así que iré por más. ¿Quieres que te traiga otra cosa?

—Unas cervezas —respondió ligeramente encantado, caminando hasta el fregadero para limpiarse los dedos—. Y no olvides la tarta o te juro que no volverás a ver tu laptop —Sam rodó los ojos. Típico de su hermano cuando estaba cabreado. Se limitó a asentir y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se giró como si hubiese olvidado algo.

—Cas, siento dejarte con este Gremlin pero volveré pronto para calmar a la bestia —como era de esperarse, el ángel ladeó la cabeza sin enterarse de nada; Dean le lanzó un cojín el cual esquivó sin problemas y se fue.

—Cabrón, no pienso dejarle helado —sentenció desintegrando la puerta a base a su mirada número 13: 'te mato porque quiero y soy todopoderoso'. Luego se fue al baño y regreso a la sala secándose el rostro con una toalla. No tardó en darse cuenta que se había quedado a solas con Castiel, es decir, no tenía opción si sentía su mirada clavada en su persona.

Ahí fue cuando reparó en un detallito. Desde el tema de Meg, la porno del Hombre Pizza, y Cas diciendo 'La mayoría del tiempo prefiero estar aquí', él y el soldadito alado no habían estado solos. No por escases de oportunidades, sino porque desde que el Winchester le vio bebiéndole la boca a la zorra de Meg pues… sintió… ¿rechazo? Al principio pensó que se debía a que ella era una demonio y él el jodido ángel del Señor y era algo que iba contra todos los estatutos; ostia, si le hubieran dicho que Michael y Lucy se tomaban de la mano como unas nenazas antes de desencadenar el trauma familiar que casi destruye el mundo, le hubiera dado por vomitar. Pero no. Descubrió que obviando el hecho que ellos fueran enemigos naturales, verle besar a Meg fue lo que le molestó, la acción sujeta al quién. Darse cuenta de ello le llevó a cuestionarse qué carajo iba mal con él, porque siendo sinceros, él llevaba unos buenos años nadando entre faldas cortísimas y buenos pechos. Y le gustaban, le encantaba recorrer esas curvas y sentir olores dulces, olores femeninos, escuchar gemidos femeninos… Está bien, no hay que confundir la realidad con el porno, total el punto era que Cas… le afectaba en más de un sentido. Porque por si no fuera suficiente con los cuestionamientos existenciales, se vinieron los sueños oh-jodidos-mensajes-del-subconsciente-de-los-cojones. Más de una vez había terminado en el baño jugando con Manuela por culpa de sueños estimulantes y demasiado realistas, y para cuando todo había terminado sentía el miedo pulsante que le recordaba qué había desencadenado todo.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía al origen de sus problemas frente a sí, observándole con curiosidad y… ¿eso era expectación? De pronto la habitación pareció ganar unos grados más de calor. Por todos los cielos, tenía que decir algo o iba a explotar, ya no aguantaba a Cas mirándole así.

—Eh, Cas, ¿quieres helado? —Sin esperar respuesta se fue de fijo al congelador y sacó uno sabor frutilla, dio una zancada y cogió unas cucharas de un cajón. Pese a que Dean esperó la charla 'sabes que no necesito alimentarme y blah blah', el ángel cabeceó afirmativamente sin siquiera pestañar, ocupado por hallarle nuevas pecas a distancia. A sabiendas que le seguiría, avanzó hacia la mesa y se sentó. Castiel lo imitó y se acomodó frente a él. Sobre la superficie de la mesa un envase alargado le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió aceptando la cuchara que Dean le extendía, su cabeza señalando el objeto.

—Ah, eso. Es salsa de chocolate —la tomó y le echó un poco al centro del pote de helado ya abierto—. ¿Viste eso? Si le echas un poco al helado ésta se congela.

El siervo del Señor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia Dean que al instante se echó para atrás contra la silla. Cas no lo notó, sus ojos aún analizaban lo que había pasado pero la voz del humano le sacó de su letargo al alentarle a probar bocado. Obedeció y sacó una pequeña porción de helado con cubierta de chocolate y después de estudiarla se la llevó a los labios. En instantes, éste se derritió en su boca y bajó por su esófago mientras el chocolate absorbía todos sus sentidos. Dean le miraba con diversión, recuperado ya de la anterior violación a su espacio personal, y sonrió al notar la pequeña y escueta sonrisa que se iba dibujando en el rostro del ángel. Inmediatamente después de unas cuantas cucharadas generosas, el cazador se relajó disfrutando del sabor del chocolate, el helado refrescándole y su humor empezó a mejorar. Se permitió una risita floja cuando vio que ya no tenía que arriar a Cas para tomar helado, ya que este solito se había animado. Todo estaba tranquilo y Dean estaba agradecido de no estar flipeando por la compañía de Cas; aquello era de lo más inocuo, sólo dos amigos pasando el rato.

No obstante, las cosas se complicaron cuando Castiel empezó a emitir muchos 'uhmm' lánguidos y extensos.

Al principio, Dean se convenció de que no era nada, cosa que por supuesto no funcionó. Probó con no mirarle y tararear _Rumble On_ en su fuero interno, mas la letra se le había olvidado por arte de magia y maldijo con ganas a Led Zeppelin cuando los gemiditos de Cas aumentaron de volumen.

—Dean —sin querer se le soltó la cuchara al escucharle decir su nombre, aún así logró disfrazar el nerviosismo espontáneo que le atacaba como condenado. Alargó la mano y cogió la salsa a tientas, por lo que no se percató que ésta estaba sin la tapa y sólo el _splash_ que sobrevino por la fuerza que ejercía su mano llenó los vacíos y le hizo alzar la vista.

Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

Castiel estaba inclinado hacia él, el chocolate le escurría por el rostro hasta esconderse en su barbilla y sus ojos repentinamente más grandes y nublados de un no sé qué le encarcelaron.

De un momento a otro, Dean se abalanzó contra Cas, jalándole de las solapas, sus labios convertidos de la nada en misiles con blanco los labios enchocolatados del otro. Por efímeros segundos Castiel se mantuvo quieto sintiendo a Dean consumiéndole la boca, el chocolate derritiéndose entre sus lenguas, el sabor increíblemente delicioso de la mezcla helado/chocolate/Dean inundándole. Un pestañeo y Castiel estaba respondiendo al beso, luchando por tener el control, buscando más dulzura en la boca húmeda y acogedora del hombre, alzándolo con rudeza de la silla para tumbarlo contra la mesa y aplastarlo con su cuerpo, besándolo sin detenerse respirar.

Dean rompió el contacto boqueando urgente por aire, su pecho agitado y sus ropas más empapadas que antes si eso era posible. Los ojos azules estaban ahí cuando abrió los suyos, a milímetros como si no tolerasen las distancias, como si estuvieran mirando más allá de la carne.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa Dean —recomendó con voz roca y profunda. El humano abrió los ojos desorbitadamente ante sus palabras—. Estás muy mojado.

¡Ostia Puta! ¡Se lo decía tan campante como si no tuviera un 911 en los pantalones!

Dean enmudeció y su mente se viró muy lejos —para no decir que el alma se le salió, hizo volteretas y volvió atormentada— cuando sintió como las manos de Castiel, agradablemente frías en comparación a la temperatura de su cuerpo, le iban desabotonando la camisa con lentitud, tentándole.

—Cas… ¿Qué…? —empero no pudo acabar la frase. No cuando el ángel (¿en serio lo era?) le echó salsa de chocolate en la zona de las clavículas. El Winchester se estremeció instantáneamente, la salsa se le deslizaba feliz por la piel y por segundos creyó vislumbrar una sonrisa en Castiel.

—Me gusta el chocolate Dean, —ronroneó en un tono que hubiera derretido hasta al sol—pero me gusta más en ti. Sabe muchísimo mejor.

_¡Joder!_

Cuando Cas lamió el chocolate, Dean se declaró perdedor en el instante que sus labios soltaron un gemido de dicha.

**OoO**

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que había dejado a Castiel con su hermano, por lo que Sam decidió que ya era tiempo de chequear los resultados de su pequeño experimento. Echó a andar el motor del Impala una vez que limpió una mancha de gaseosa (no fue a propósito, si te tocan la bocina cuando estas concentrado en tararear una canción es normal que tus reflejos se vayan a pique) del asiento del copiloto, porque por mucho que Cas neutralice la neura de Dean, nada lo iba a salvar de ser asesinado por haberle hecho algo al auto por muy accidental que fuese.

Cuando arribó al motel, algo le hizo detenerse. Estaba anocheciendo y las demás habitaciones tenían las luces encendidas; la que compartía con su hermano no. Sam meneó la cabeza sopesando el no acercarse pero finalmente la curiosidad fue demasiada y se aproximó tratando de no emitir ruido alguno.

— ¡Joder Cas! ¡Ahí, sí así!

Sam se detuvo de ipso facto, sus pulmones muriendo a falta de aire y el cuerpo reducido a mármol. Ni siquiera había tocado el pomo la puerta cuando un gemido se infiltró en sus oídos sin permiso… ¿Ese era Cas?

_Oh, por Dios._

Más rápido de lo que esperó se halló caminando hacia la gerencia. Tenía que conseguirse un cuarto lo más alejado del de Dean y Cas si quería dormir. Ah, y unos somníferos estarían bien para ahuyentar las pesadillas.

* * *

_Deja un review para que la salsa de chocolate domine el mundo._


End file.
